godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/S.C Sacrifice of Tomorrow
One of the First Collab Fanfics written by Me and Beo. As he mentioned, it happened in the chat so you may or may not be familiar with this. Whatever's happening here is between the 15 year gap of Arc 4 Prologue. Without further ado, let's begin. 'Gods Eater: Sacrifice of Tomorrow' ---- Chapter 2: Melancholic Thoughts ---- I began to wonder what Charlotte's words mean. She threatened me to avoid from a high resource of Oracle Cells given out by the 1st Generation. I couldn't remember anything else that somehow relates to my Aragami self but I soon started seeing vivid images of the past, present and future. Tightly gripping my head, voices invaded my head and command me to kill as soon as I see them. Kill.... kill.... KILL... I slammed my head on the wall to silence the voices but it keeps on coming. Something starts to grow on my Aragami arm but I quickly dissipate it and walked back to Kaze's room, cleaning it before she returns. While cleaning, I kept hearing the same voices over and over. Shaking my head, it wasn't long until an unfamiliar voice haunted my head. Kill everyone.... You uphold the key to bring destruction... Shaking my head once more, I thought I had escaped the voices but something took control over my mind. Dropping any cleaning stuff, I slowly walked away from Kaze's room and towards the elevator. Coming out were 3 Gods Eaters whom I don't recognize, stared at me with confusion. Gods Eater#1: Are you okay? Gods Eater#2: Is something wrong? I slashed the third in half before he could speak, with fear overcoming other two, they ran away into their shared room. I chased them and massacred them inside their rooms and devourered their flesh. I couldn't stop myself from eating as I ate them whole without leaving a trace except for blood pools. Their flesh didn't satisfy my thirst and I spat out the Control Units on the floor, bloodied and almost busted. Yes.... Eat more.... Then you will be complete.... I couldn't stop myself but the voice somehow overcame my mind, fogging my thoughts and control. I wandered back towards the elevator and prepared to hunt my next victim. When the next stop came, I raveged the whole floor with dead bodies, spraying blood on the walls. Consuming the flesh of the dead, none of them began to satisfy my taste for hunger. Hunt your master... For she provides the flesh you desire.... I heard a scream, about two or three floors above. Instanly recognizing the voice as Kaze, I ran towards the elevator and ripped through it, climbing up and clawing my way towards the source. When I emerged from the elevator door, Kaze turned towards the sound I made, crying before running towards her room, engaging the safety lock system. I went on a frenzy and clawed my way through the door, destroying it and trying to grasp my senses after that. She gave a jump before tossing whatever's around her at me. I instinctly walked towards her before pinning her neck at a wall. She tried to fight back but two Aragami claws pinned onto the wall. Me: Fresh... Blood... Kaze: If it's fresh blood you want, I can give it to you but you don't have to attack my neck. I sniffed her to find a spot that provides a tasteful amount of blood before I started biting her neck. Blood started flowing out and I keep on drinking it, sating my unquenchible thirst. It wasn't long before a voice called outside of what happened in the hallway. I couldn't stop drinking Kaze's blood, making her weak and unable to resist my strength. It wasn't long until I started growing dark spines and scales, screaming in pain as it grows. I've almost lost my human features, becoming a Half-Aragami by feature. ---- Chapter 4: Uncontrollable Growth ---- I kept on eating and massacaring Aragami and Gods Eater alike. No matter who's side I'm on, I can't seem to control myself. My growth rate is increasing steadily, it's as if I'm becoming one with my Aragami side. When I regain my senses, I saw myself surrounded by piles of flesh and blood. Trying to forgive myself from this nightmare I've caused, the voice came over again. Forget about your mistakes... Just kill more for that thirst. I denied it twice before my Aragami self urges me to hunt once more. I tried to avoid what I did to Kaze, injuring her made me regret the choices I've made and done so far. Killing Gods Eaters isn't what I signed up for, I can only reconsider but after hearing a radio talk about me being the wanted, I can no longer go back to Fenrir. Something came over me and I started going again, hunting another God Eater who appeared in the area. A female, about 15, holding a God Arc consisting of a Short Sword and a Buckler, is trying to grasp her surroundings before she reaches her radio. My Aragami senses urges me to kill her but I couldn't do so, not before she noticed me and signaled in others. I ran away, avoiding the possible outcomes I've seen in my visions. Why... Why didn't you kill her... Make their deaths counts... I kept denying the voice but too distracted to notice 3 more surrounding me. I looked around myself, 2nd Generation mostly, only the 1st Generation is leading the group. I don't know what choice I had picked beforehand, but I sensed three Aragami, two Kongou and a Yaksha Raja on their way here. I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth. I don't remember losing my voice but I was given no choice. I had to give into my Aragami side before anything bad happens. Slowly losing my conscious, I quickly dispatched the Gods Eaters surrounding me and then the Aragami that's enroute to my location. Returning back to myself, I grieved over the dead Gods Eaters before eating them without leaving a trace. Again, 4 more have been killed. I can't seem to differentiate between Gods Eaters or Aragami. I howled at my sins, hoping that I would be forgiven for my actions. Why say forgive? You're already a fallen Gods Eater~ I couldn't group myself with the "Fallen" as they're more corrupted than myself. I had second thoughts before I realized I've been massacaring more and more Gods Eaters. My thoughts and sanity almost began to break it's peak's limit. I remember Kaze's last words before I started to become one with my Aragami self. If you ever have problems... Come find me... I howled louder than the silence could keep me, instantly becoming what remains of my sanity is now a thoughtless shell, filled with killing intent. I no longer control myself, let alone I hunt Gods Eaters and Aragamis alike. ---- Chapter 6: Tales of the Reborn ---- I made a mad dash towards Beo who found me eating corpses, shifting my arm into a claw. He dodged the first strike and retaliated with his God Arc. I couldn't remember what was his fighting style was but I relentlessly charged towards him with my might. Few tries later and I'm on the floor, all beaten up from Beoblade's counter. Beoblade: What's wrong? Why aren't you using your full potential? I tried to get up but he kicked me at the stomach, sending me flying towards a wall. The debris piled up crumbled down on me, trapping me under and locking down my capabilities. I heard the voice again, this time telling me to murder my friend. Kill him... He too possess equal substance from your master... I shuddered from the voice, trying to get out of the piled debris but felt a stab from Beoblade's God Arc from above. I howled from the pain and tried to get out of it but his strength is far different from mine. Beoblade: Give up... Your life is already past it's salvation... You killed many before I came, even your Master is at the medical room. I threw myself in a fit of rage at him, releasing the grip and letting loose my anger at him. Manifesting what it seems to be a shadow of a certain doctor, Beo prepared his God Arc and swung it at me full force. I took the brunt of the hit and clawed his chest, scaring his chest. I felt the synergy between my thoughts and emotions with my Aragami cells. It seems to push my limits further than the boundaries could handle and changes a piece of my body permanently. My face, my body, my arm, everything I was once made of has become an Aragami that seeks to hunt for a prey that can quench my thirst for everlasting hunger. Beoblade: You're now nothing more than a monster who's thoughts have become lucid, give up and DIE!!! He swung his God Arc at me again but I deflected it and punched him at the stomach, sending him flying like how he did to me. Beoblade: LAST OVERDRIVE!!! After that shout, I felt like I was slowed down and punched everywhere before everything reverts to it's original state, with Beoblade standing, cracking his knuckles. I felt as if a thousand punches went through my body, pushing me back to the walls. The voice came over again, this time requesting me to ultilize my full potential. Forget killing him... RIP HIM TO SHREDS!!!! I released several Oracle energies, flowing out of my injuries and forming what I could feel as an evolution. Something overtook my mind again, this time stronger than my control and could potentially turn me into a mindless Aragami. I quickly dashed towards Beoblade and slashed his torso before returning back with a tail whip, scaring his face. He made a deep turn to retaliate my attacks but I quickly ducked under before throwing my claw towards his heart. He gushed out little blood but I didn't care for his injuries, driving me towards the same frenzy state as what happened to me after seeing Kaze. Beoblade: Finally getting tough? Bring it!!! He pushed me away before grabbing his God Arc and swinging it at me at full force. I sent out tendrils at him but he cut them like ingredients on a chopping board. Without realizing it, I already gave into my Aragami side, surrounded by a dark circle. More vivid images appeared and corrupted my mind to push myself further past the limits. My body couldn't handle the human shell, splitting it apart and revealing a more grotesque form of myself. Beoblade: You're really a monster like me... BLACKSTOKE..! Beoblade stabs his God Arc into the ground and prepares his hand in a position that seems to not bother me. I quickly summoned an Ouroboros eye and aimed at Beoblade, preparing to fire what it appears to be a ball of condensed Oracle energy. Beoblade: Take this!!! He fired off the energy at the same time I fired off the laser at him, but my Oracle energy is weaker than Beoblade's, causing mine to be pierced and overtaken by his. Beoblade's Blackstoke somehow pierced my body, causing most of the Oracle Cells in my body to dissolve and reduce back to it's original state, back in my human shell. I woke up with recollection of what happened in the events. Beoblade tossed an arm at me, as if he wanted to help me out back on my feet. I looked down before telling him that I'm nothing more of a complete empty shell, waiting to the devil inside to grow. He simply brushed it off as a mere subject and tells me to return back to Fenrir. rUn AwAy.... Go AwAy... LeAvE tHiS hUmAn!!! I gripped my head once again from that voice, trying to disobey until it leaves my head. Making a split decision, I ran away from Beoblade with my hands gripped on my head, away from his sight and jumping off the cliffs. Beoblade dared not to follow due to another two presense in the area. Beoblade: Kaze... Why are you here? Kaze appeared with Baluar beside her due to her injuries and being unable to fight. Kaze: Why didn't you stop him? Beoblade ignored her question and walked away. Baluar stopped him in his tracks before questioning him about Arthur's condition. Beoblade: He's back to human but... I'm not sure what's driving him insane... Baluar: We need to work together on this one Beo, you're not alone to deal with everything. Beoblade: Shut it... I alone am enough to hande this case.. Kaze: But.... Beoblade: Anymore and I won't be forgiving you... This is the last warning.... Go home... Beoblade walked away from Baluar and Kaze who stood there in silence. ---- Chapter 8: Origins of the Prelude ---- I howled in the Tranquil Temple, trying to shake away the control. Nevertheless I tried to ignore but the last minutes always seem to come by. Corruption filled my mind with killer thoughts, over and over. I never stopped howling until the pain subsided inside me. The voice seems to constantly fill my head with thoughts of murdering and consuming flesh. Kill.... kill... KILLLLL Banging my head twice on the wooden walls before hearing a few footsteps outside, I stalked my would be next victim but I didn't realize my victims turn out to be Vina and Sei, scouting for anything suspicious activities. I couldn't get what they're discussing about, let alone only actions that reveal shock or depression. Lovely victims... Now kill them and make their deaths beautiful... I couldn't myself get controlled again but I snapped a wood under my feet, catching their attention. They grabbed their God Arcs and hunted me down while I ran away from them. I heard them shouting me to stop but I ignored their orders before I realized I caught myself trapped inside the temple while running away. Looking for any escape routes, I was halted by the sudden appearance of Sei who appeared from the corner. Sei: KYAA!!! I jumped back, manifesting my claw while she fell down. I didn't sense her presense due to my attention to the escape routes and not the surroundings. She stood up before Vina rushed towards her side with her Gun out. Vina: Stay where you are!!! Don't move! I halted my actions as Vina said, while Sei reached for a phone and called someone to arrive at our location. Before I know it, I hear something running across the snow as two more appeared. Kaze was seen with Baluar but I knew I was somewhat dead but something took over my mind again, sending me towards a frenzy and clawing my way through the two. Vina and Sei fired off bullets at me, trying to slow me down but I didn't care about it until it was too late. I stumbled on the ground, realizing it was paralysis bullets specially made for me. I tried to move but the bullets were far stronger beyond my control, but lasting only for a few minutes or so. Kaze walked up towards me and spoke a few words before I started resisting her commands. Kaze: Arthur... If you wish to come back... Leave what your past holds and grasp for the future you seek. Realizing what her words meant, I tried to relieve my body's control and let loose of the voices in my head but it didn't work. I shouted in rage due to the control starting to retake over my body, breaking free of the paralysis and pinning down Kaze on the snow. She didn't give any resistance before Baluar raised his God Arc along with Sei and Vina at me, hoping that I would back down but Kaze told them to stand down and let me do what I wish. I snarled at her but she showed no fear nor cowardliness despite in a position where she could die. Kaze: C'mon Arthur... I thought you'll kill me once you see me... I had conflicting emotions that collide together, between saving her and killing her. I couldn't decide but with Baluar, Vina and Sei surrounding me and if I were to attack anyone, I'd get shot first before I kill the rest. It wasn't long until an interruption from Nyx Alphas were on their way to engage us. I released Kaze from my grip and started unleashing my inner Aragami side, howling in the night to show my dominance against the feeble Aragami that stand against me. Sudden changes started transforming my body once again, spawning tendrils from the ground and accidentally hurting Sei in the process. I didn't care for anyone's safety except for Kaze, hearing Vina's screams and Baluar's complains in the process. ???: Hmm... Very interesting... He left her just for a girl? I'm not sure how will this turn out now... A figure stood over the temples, watching over the battle. He saw my transformation and notes down everything he sees. From battle style to interaction between the Gods Eaters around him he noted down everything. After noting down everything, they also ended their battle and Kaze started convincing me to join back Fenrir. I disobeyed her orders and reminded her that I am now a wanted target by Beoblade. I left the scene before I drag anymore to hunt me down. ---- Chapter 10: Delta Alpha ---- I started bashing my head around the debris at the scarred barricade, trying to regain control over my body as soon as I stared into the sky. My mind is being corroded bit by bit, slowly fading into darkness. It wasn't long before I heard a noise, footsteps of someone scanning the surroundings. I slowly stalked the victim of my next target but it seems that the Gods Eater is actually Alisa but accompanied by Yuu beside her. I preyed low before seeing an opportunity to strike the two while they're busy. From a distance, camped by a sniper who's reputation exceeds his personality, is overwatching everything from above. ???: Yuu, Alisa. You got a target at 7 O'clock. Engage. Both Yuu and Alisa switched their God Arcs into Gun mode and started blazing the building I'm in. I evaded their bullets and made my gateaway. Yuu: Lyrr!! Don't let it get away!! Lyrr: Calm down... I got this.. Lyrr fired off bullets to disable my joints with precision and timing, successfully pulling it off. I rolled on the floor, trying to regain my posture but my joints seem penetrated due to Lyrr's bullets. Being unable to move, I'm now a sitting duck, waiting for the hunter to bring me back as a prize. Both Yuu and Alisa raised their God Arcs at me, raising their guard just in case I come up and try to kill them. I was about to give up until the voice came back to remind me that I have to stay as who I am, a predator who hunts for the perfect meal. Considering my option, I could give up and let them take me back or kill them and escape once more. ???: Hey, is that the Aragami the locals have been talking about? Both Yuu and Alisa turned to the voice behind them, another Gods Eater who introduces himself as Patrick. At first they thought he seemed normal but I sense a different aura around him, a killer intent stronger than mine to be precise. Yuu: So you're working for Fenrir right? Patrick: Ah yes.. Although I seem to be a bit more... "Tad" than the rest of you? But do you mind staying away from him? Alisa: State your busi- Yuu: Stand down Alisa, let him do his work. Alisa stood away from me, making way for him to creep towards me and inspect my Aragami infection. Patrick: Hmm... Yes... You're fully grown eh? I guess that arm of yours is the problem. I hissed at him while trying to regain control, hopefully aiming his neck before I escape. It wasn't long until Yuu questioned his motives and figure out why he needs me. Patrick: You see... An old friend of mine wants to... How do I say this... "Kill"? Yuu: What are you even saying? Patrick: I'm just an aver- I stood up with my joints healed from the penetration, manifesting the same claw and charging towards Yuu who got shocked at my tenacity from Lyrr's bullets. Alisa shoved Yuu out of the way and took the brunt of my claw, grazing her chest and arms. I was triggered by a flashback of the same event, yet differently than before. ???: See ya.... I clenched my head from the memory attack, driving me away. I kept on running away until a Magatsu Kyuubi stopped me. I stared at its face before it walks away, as if its leading me towards somewhere secluded. I followed behind, hopefully escaping the moment I have the chance. If you dare escape... I will not hesitate to rip that core out... I heard its voice, its as if it read my mind before I could react. When we reached the area, I found nothing more than just feisty small ones, ready to be devourered. He motioned with his head to let me have some, as if its sharing its meal with me. I reminded the Magatsu Kyuubi that we're living between two different planes that could cause havoc and destruction to the world. Possibly true but... You best be on your way... I sense a Gods Eater with an immense killer intent... I quickly take a bite before I leave, thanking the Aragami who shared its last meal before I depart. Another surge of power is located somewhere else, I took my time and made my way towards the source, only to find someone familiar. ---- Chapter 12: Dedication of the Wicked ---- I tried to prolong myself as I hurried towards the source located somewhere else. Turns out I saw a very familiar being, a pale white one. She stared at me before turning away and walking down the Icy Canyon's bridge. I called out to her but hesitation stopped me from doing so, rather I ran towards her without stopping. I thought she might have a clue about my past but as soon as I grabbed her shoulder, my hand went through her and I fell down in a state of confusion. I stared at her before realizing she wasn't there. Me: Where... are... you.... My voice seemed to take a long time, its as if I were learning to speak again. Before I even knew it, a group of Yaksha Raja surrounded me with their guns ready. I raised my claw at them, making myself ready to retaliate in case they attack me. Minutes passed and they haven't started their attack, more or less stalling me for a reason. No way out is what I see. It wasn't long until a squad of Gods Eaters started raining down bullets at my location. I saw the group, once again it's Lyrr, Vina, Gabriel and Nanako, who I think joined the hunt. Vina: Don't let him hit you. Lyrr: I saw what he did, pretty gruesome.... Gabriel: Is it? Nanako: Don't hesitate to kill him. If he's corrupted, end his life before he causes more. I saw Gabriel and Nanako charging into the fight head-on while Vina and Lyrr taking up sniping positions and started their strafing fire at me. Gabriel slashed his way through the Aragami while Nanako cleaved her way towards me. Nanako: Why... why are you suddenly hurting many innocent lives? I couldn't reply like how I did before but I guess that's due to my mind being corrupted once again. Her Scythe managed to scratch my arm twice before Gabriel assisted her, cutting a few of my outgrown Oracle cells. I tried to retaliate but something in my mind stopped me, resulting in a few more injuries. Pinned to a wall, I saw tears in Nanako's eyes, not realizing what I've been doing is hurting everyone's feelings. Nanako: I've got him pinned down... Lyrr, Vina, Prepare the bullets in-case he gets away. Gabriel, help me disable a few of his limbs... Gabriel: Are you sure? Nanako: What have I said just now? Gabriel: Alright alright... He swung his God Arc at my legs, crippling them while Nanako radioed in someone about their location. Kill them all... save that woman.... She's someone you can devour for more.... I could listen to the voice but that would mean more deaths on my already bloodstained hands. I tried to resist the voice for a little more while but Nanako pulled her God Arc out before swinging it at my chest, impaling it and causing my chest to bleed. I spat out some blood and let her do her worst but tears started falling down again from her face. Nanako: Why.... WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THE TRUTH!!! Me: I... wanted.... something.... useful.... creepy voice... corrupted... mind... Nanako: Then why can't you resist!!! She trusted her God Arc deeper, causing the wound to open more. I grabbed the God Arc, painfully pulling it out before I realized its destroying the Oracle cells generating in my arm. Quickly finishing the process, I tried running away with a wound deeper than my body but Lyrr and Vina fired off shots at me, hoping that I would get caught once again. The bullets seem to hit me but I felt nothing for a while. Lyrr: Did he get himself resistance? Vina: That's impossible!! I ran into the woods followed by a blood trail from my wound. The voice in my head seemed to be angry about me running away. USELESS!!! I had implanted a piece of myself inside you after you sacrificed yourself to end the Devouring Apocalypse!!! The word "Devouring Apocalypse" triggered another past event, this time in the Helix Tree where I stood infront of a bright door, as if I'm about to leave the world. Everything seemed monochromed due to the memory that fails me, even more that I couldn't see a girl's face. When I returned to reality, I found myself in a shelter filled with corpses of decay. I couldn't remember how many I slayed or eaten but one thing's for sure, I have to end the nightmare I was born as. Devouring corpses that are still fresh, I regained a few of my strength and the monstrosity I was once is now a fully grown being that can devour a devastated town. ---- Final Chapter: Sacrifices of Tomorrow ---- I strafed down before holding my position between the corpses, snarling low at Beoblade who raised both God Arcs at me. He was prepared to kill me with all his effort previously but he came even more prepared. We both circled each other before dashing towards each other with all our might. Sparks fly as we clashed both our weapons as neither one of us gave resistance towards each other. Beoblade: Not giving up eh? I hope you're ready!!! He ducked my swipe and thrusted his second God Arc before swinging his first one at my neck. I deflected it, tossing it up high and puncturing his chest. He spatted up blood before doing the same with his second one. Both of us are at equal blood loss but I regain my strength at a monstrous rate, swinging him behind me, slamming his body towards a wall. He released his grip and let loose whatever he's holding. Before he could even get a breather, I gripped his head and charged it towards the wall behind me, destroying the walls until the end. Badly bruised and bleeding, I flung him into the sky and unleashed my devourer mode, sending it towards him and successfully devouring his body. YES!!! Show him what you are made of!!! A monster created by a medium is the best way to exact revenge!!! Maxwell: UNLEASH!!! I sense another surge after consuming Beoblade's body, a man called Maxwell, is holding Beoblade's God Arc and unleashing the power inside. I was also consumed by the power after consuming Beoblade, emerging a dark circle which holds the true power of my origins. Appearing out of the circle, I saw myself standing taller than him. His words couldn't reach me after I spawned wings to fly up high into the sky. When I stopped at a certain height, he too flew into the sky with generated Oracle Wings. He raised the God Arc against me with a few signs of corruption on his arms, as I did the same with my arms. Both of us clashed once more as my life is being consumed by the Aragami cells, releasing a huge amount of Oracle cells generated after transforming. Maxwell: Arthur... This is our last duel.... Think you can keep up with our power? I generated a spark of my last Oracle reserves to prolong my state. Once again, I smashed my fist onto Maxwell who did the same with Beoblade's God Arc. Before I realized my state is unable to handle the Oracle matter inside my body, giving an opening for Maxwell to strike at the core. I felt the slashes through out my body, receiving pain and before I knew it, Maxwell prepares for the final strike at me. Maxwell: This is the end Arthur!!! I saw Maxwell thrusting Beoblade's God Arc at me, as if it will end my life. Not before long, a ghost of someone saved me. The ghost was Beoblade himself, a surprise to those who witnessed his death to me. Maxwell: Beo?!?!?! Beoblade: ''cough ''Max... Don't kill him... He still has one last requirement to assist his master... I regain my conscious and control after Beo's talk with Maxwell. Me: Beo...? Beoblade: Old friend... I didn't expect this to happen but whatever goes on here.... Will live on inside you. For once, I thought Beoblade was trying to kill me but something inside me just doesn't feel right. I descended the sky with a blue light burning in my chest. When I crash landed, Kaze appeared for one last moment before I fade away into the night. Kaze: Are you okay? Me: Master... Please forgive me for doing such actions that have caused sadness.... I tried to raise my hand but it faded away first before I could touch her. Kaze: WAIT NO!! DON'T GO AWAY!!! Me: I've never wanted this end but... Fate is given to us by the gods.... My legs suddenly faded away slowly before it reaches my torso. Kaze: Who's gonna clean my room? Me: Just... call me... if you needed... help... at certain... My voice died out before I could finish, radiating a bright light surrounding me and transforming into a crystal. I flew into Kaze's pocket while the light still radiated. Third Person View Kaze blocked the light and felt something moving in her pocket, bringing it out after the light dissipated. It shone green under the lights in the sky. She knew when the time calls, she has to call him as soon as the trouble is rising faster than the eye could blink. Category:Blog posts